WOLF SQUADRON Wiki
Welcome to the WOLF SQUADRON Wiki New video game: WOLF SQUADRON: U.S SPECIAL FORCES. Type: 1st person shooter I got bored one day and decided to make a new video game I, ALPHA WOLF 115, had created this wiki to help you explore my new game: WOLF SQUADRON: U.S SPECIAL FORCES. it is currently under construction, when the wiki and the game itself is complete, I will be more than happy to tell you everything about the game. ENJOY!!!!!!! :D - ALPHA WOLF 115 Story What Wolf Squadron: U.S special forces is about this Elite team of American Soldiers by the name of WOLF SQUADRON. The story begins as a newcomer who recently joined the U.S military under Wolf Squadron. Your Character's name is Frances "Clawmarks" Turner. The leader, Commander Paul "Alpha" Johnson, shows you how to "play" the game. Months after, the Japanese Government turns to United States, requesting to send a coalition force to put down the Japanese illegal military, the Sanro Ariko, under the leadership of Isoroku Yamazo, who vowed to undo the Post-World War II changes after the U.S dropped Atomic Bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki to end World War II. When the U.S federal Government accepts the request, coalition forces, along with Wolf Squadron, are sent to Japan to deal with the Sanro Ariko. The Sanro Ariko isn't just an illegal military, it is also influenced by the Russian Military to turn Japan into a communist country if they were able to bring the current Japanese party, which supported Democracy, thus bringing Russia into the fight and starting which is now known as World War III. List of missions and descriptions: In the beginning of the story, the first mission "Hard Landing", Wolf Squadron and the rest of the U.S coalition force land on the Japanese coast via V-22 Ospreys and UH-60 blackhawks, where M1A1 Abrams and T-72 main battle tanks from both the U.S and the Sanro Ariko will be firing at each other. After landing, F-22 raptors will begin to bomb the T-72's on the streets of Tokyo, allowing the M1A1 Abrams, M2 Bradleys, M1014 Humvees to advance inland towards downtown Tokyo. Shortly after entering downtown Tokyo, Japanese resistance forces, under the leadership of Takeo Ishiyama, struggle to fend off the Sanro Ariko. When Commander Paul and Takeo meet again in Tokyo, Takeo tells Wolf Squadron to destroy T-87 Spaag Anti-Aircraft guns scattered all over Tokyo, 10 spaag Anti-Aircraft guns are hidden throughout the city. In an underground bunker created by the resistance, the player can find weapons supplied the Austrailian Coalition Force (ACF) included Javelins, C4, and L86-LSWs. When the team leaves the bunker, an airplane falls out of the sky and Takeo hears heavy gunfire, "THOSE SPAAGS HAVE TO BE DESTROYED, QUICK!!!!!" screams Takeo. Some time after the Spaags are destroyed, the mission ends with the Japanese resistance, Wolf Squadron, and the ACF move inland. The next mission "Crash and Burn" starts off as the player in control of Frances Turner, leaving off after the destruction of the T-87 Spaag AA guns, the team heads towards the crash site only to discover that members of the U.S Embassy of Japan have survived the crash need to get out before the Sanro Ariko come and finish them off. Luckily, the team have beaten the Sanro Ariko to the crash site and begin to escort them out of the battlefield. Out of nowhere, a sniper from the Sanro Ariko kills one the Embassy members with one shot. The ACF begin to round up the survivors of the crash and escort them to a drop zone where a CH-47 Chinook will be waiting to get them out of the war zone. After the Embassy members leave the war zone, the team fights their way out of Tokyo as well. When the team reaches the outskirts, they run into three HINDs, trying to prevent their escape. What happens now that the team must evade the HINDs or shoot them down to avoid pursuit. Commander Johnson picks up a stinger off the ground and shoots down one of the HINDs then hands it to Frances Turner, telling him to take down the other two HINDs. With the HINDs out of operation, three V-22 Ospreys picks up the resistance, Wolf Squadron, and the ACF and return to base. The third mission "Broken Highway" starts off as the player in control, once again, as Frances Turner, escorting a convoy across the Seto-Ohashi bridge, many players would expect the mission to be easy, but on Seto-Ohashi bridge, the player will come across T-72 main battle tanks, landmines, HINDs, and of course, enemy infantry. The players platoon consists of M1A1 Abrams tanks, M2 Bradleys, M1046 Humvees, supply trucks, and minesweepers. The player's objective is to escort the convoy across Seto-Ohashi bridge while trying to keep the minesweepers in one piece (Luckily, the minesweeper's health regenerates as a result of mechanic crews aboard the minesweepers.) What the Player has to do is keep an eye out on Seto-Ohashi Bridge for landmines, T-72 Main Battle Tanks, Mi-28 HAVOCs, BMP-1s, and of course, Infantry. The player is equipped with an M-240 Multi-Attachments and a SMAW. as the player reaches half-way across the bridge, a Platoon of T-62 and T-72 cuts off the Coalition 10th army and begin to fire at the 10th army. Luckily, the 409th Tactical Fighter Wing, made up of X-02 Wyverns, under the leadership of WYVERN-1, comes in to destroy the enemy platoon. When the 409th Tactical Fighter Wing destroys the enemy convoy, the 10th army punches through and the mission ends as the 10th army successfully crosses Seto-Ohashi Bridge. After the 10th army crosses Seto-Ohashi Bridge, the mission "Shattered Skies" starts off as the player in control in WYVERN-1. (this is the first Aircraft-Based Mission in the whole Wolf Squadron series.). What the player's objective is to keep the 10th army protected from enemy Fighters such as SU-37s and SU-47s. Equipeed with Quick Manuever Air-to-Air missiles, Standard-issued missiles, and an M-134 Mini-gun, the player should find this mission to be easy. As a pilot on the 409th Tactcal Fighter Wing, you must take on the Sanro Ariko's 233rd Communist Samurai Wing, under the leadership of BUSHIDO-5, protecting the 10th army below from them. the 409th Tactical Fighter Wing's count in combat is 20, and while the 233rd Communist Samurai Wing is 40. The advantage of the 409th Tactical Fighter Wing has that their aircraft is all X-02 Wyverns that go beyond the speed of Mach-5, which is over 3000 MPH. After the player eliminates the 233rd Communist Samurai Wing, he/she will come across enemy TU-160 Tupolev bombers heading towards the 10th army to eliminate them. When the player destroys the bombers, the mission ends as WYVERNs 2-20 get in formation with WYVERN-1, flying over the 10th army. List of Vehicles in the game List of vehicles used by the Coalition Powers: *M1A1 Abrams *AH-64 Apache *M1046 Humvee *M1114 Humvee *AC-130 Gunship *V-22 Osprey *F-22 Raptor *M-2 Bradley *Sryker IVF *X-02 Wyvern List of Vehicles used by the Communist Powers: *T-62 Main Battle Tank *T-72 Main Battle Tank *SU-37 Terminator *Mi-24 HIND *Mi-28 HAVOC *BMP-1 IFV *SU-47 Berkut *TU-160 Topulev *T-87 Spaag Anti-Aircraft guns Scrapped vehicles: *F-35 (Coalition Powers) *BMP-2 IVF (Communist Powers) *AH-6 (Coalition Powers) *AH-1-S Cobra (Coalition Powers) *F-15 Eagle (Coalition Powers) *T-80 Main Battle Tank (Communist Powers) *T-54 Main Battle Tank (Communist Powers) *BMP-3 (Communist Powers) List of multiplayer maps Wolf Squadron: U.S Special Forces List of missions in Wolf Squadron: U.S Special Forces Trivia *''Wolf Squadron: U.S Special Forces'' is set between the years 2020 and 2030 *The mission "Shattered Skies" is by far, the first mission in the Wolf Squadron series where the player takes control of an aircraft as WYVERN-1 *Frances Turner is at the rank of Master Sergeant *The X-02 Wyvern appears in Wolf Squadron on the side of the Coalition Powers *The Coalition Powers use more vehicles than the Communist Powers *Parts of the game are based off Call of Duty *WYVERN-1 is at the rank of lieutenent colonel, he also wears an eyepatch over his left eye and wears black camo *WYVERN-1 and commander Johnson are the only two characters that are missing an eye Category:Browse